The misadventures of that other trio
by OhYeahHP
Summary: When Draco Malfoys older sister goes with their father to the ministry's Bring your kid  to work day She meets none other then the 4 year old Weasley twins. Sharing the same birthday, and having a think for getting in trouble, it means a story is to come.
1. Percy's funereal

_I hopped on to the train, I still couldn't find, Fred, George or Draco. I found a empty compartment._

_10 minutes after the train had left the station, the twins had found the compartment_

_" I see that your alive." I growled._

_"And whats wrong with that?" George asked, as he slid onto a seat._

_"Nothing, I just thought you died, or got eaten. That's all"_

_"What would eat us?" Fred asked, scooting up next to me._

_"Percy." I said in a dull, yet simple voice._

_"Mhh. Good point" He yawned "this year, he's a prefect- oh right you already know, but then again, it's not much of a shock."_

_"Do you want me to arrange our funeral, or have my father kill him, and then arrange his?"_

_"the second one please!" George chirped_  
><em>"But then again" I started "I don't want him in askaban for <span>that.<span> No offense"_

_They laughed their usual laugh, but Fred's was louder. He was [ And still is] more rambunctious then George. Just by one percent._

_"Eh. We could just say it was an accident." George mumbled_

_"Yeah, good idea Ge-"_

_"OH YEAH!" Fred yelled_

_"What?" I asked_

_"we meet, Harry Potter! On the train! We helped him with his trunk as well!" He said, bouncing up and down like an idiot._

_"Do you know what compartment he's in?" I asked. They gave me an odd look, I figured it was because asking that seemed so out of character '_

_"With ickle Ronnie, I think..."_

_"Thanks!"_

_I walked out of the compartment. 'Now it's time for a surprise game of 'hide and seek.' I thought._

_Within 5 minutes I had found where they were. I opened the door (I didn't knock. Because I don't give a shit.)_

_"Valleretta! Why are you here?" Ron asked. But his face said "Get. Out. Just. Get. Out."_

_"Well I wanted to see Ickle Ronnie!" I said in a fake sweet voice._

_"Um.. Hi." The dark haired boy said akwardley._

_"Hi! Anyways... The real reason I'm here is because, according to Fredrick and George," I paused seeing if potter would ask who they are. "You are Harry Potter." I said pointing at him._

_"Figures." Ron murmured._

_"So Potter, what house do you think you'll be in? I really hope you end up in Slythrin!" I chirped_

_Harry looked at me with great fear._

_"Oh! Someone told you that all of us are 'Evil. I'm a Slythrin, but I'm not, to, evil!" I scooted up next to him_

_"If you didn't have Fred and George you be expled." Ron stated._

_"No, Slytherin just wouldn't win the house cup, well I should go, before the boys thing I'm fangirling like an idiot." I waved, and flashed a sly smile and walked off._

_"Ron's gonna kill you.."_

_"Yeah. When he's taught how to levitate things, he'll kill me with that."_

_"You know what I mean, Etta!"_

_"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat called._

_"I don't see why your not at the Slytherin table. Didn't you say you were part of the welcoming comity?"_  
><em>"If you want me to leave, just say so."<em>

_"Kidding"_

_"Where is she?" Lilith asked in a hushed tone._

_"No idea." Carla replied._

_"Hey! Alice! Can you go ask Snape-"_

_"Where Valleretta is? Can do." The brunette got up a walled up to the head table. She got few odd looks from the first years. But for everyone else it was normal. At almost every start & end of term feast no one [But the Gryffindors] Could find Valleretta Malfoy. Then again, it happened every other day for the first two months of school. After that everyone [Yes everyone] could figure it out. Especially after the 1991 Christmas. But I won't go into that. Yet._

_"Professor?" Alice asked._

_Snape got up knowing what the question was. He walked over to McGonagall and had her check the house tables. After all, Valleretta was always at her houses table. People should figure this out by now..._

_"Miss Malfoy!" McGonagall snapped._

_I turned around._

_"Yes, Professor?"_

_"Why aren't you at the Slytherin table?"_

_"Because. Aren't I allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table? After all, I live with the Slytherin's."_

_She sighed and walked off._

_"Maybe they won't bother anymore!" Fred said with a large grin on his face._

_"Let's just hope."_


	2. Hippogriffs and closets

**Wow, an other chapter. Probally get one more today. Already having 3 chapters? Ohmigawd. **

30th of October, 1990.

Hippogriffs and closets.

"George, I'm blaming you for this."

"What? Why ME?" He asked, his voice going an octave higher.

"You were the last to come in." I replied.

"So it's my fault?"

"Yes.- Fred, what the hell?"

He was leaning up against me, thus, I was being squished by him and the wall.

"I'm not doing anything."

George caught on, so he leaned up against me aswell. Now I was stuck in corner.

"Can you two bastards get off me?" I growled.

"What's the magic word?" They asked in unison.

"Voldemort?"

The second I said that, they jumped off. I don't see why they're scared of it.

"Hey, Etta. Did you by chance, bring your wand, I left it in the dorm.."

"I almost brought it. But you guys rushed me along so I couldn't grab it." I hissed.

"George."

"No..."

"Fuck." I yelled.

"We're screwed!" George added to that.

"I second all of that!"

George keeps telling me to ask Vall to go to Hogsmeed with me, but I keep chickening out.

~#*#*#~

They've been arguing for the past who knows how long. When ever this happens, it can go from kinds of fish, to how long Snapes nose is.

I started to hum, 'Can you dance like a hippogriff' by the Weird Sisters, of course. {A/N Look, it's possible, nobody knows when the song came out.}

"Whatcha humming Freddie boy?" George asked.

"Can you dance like a hippogriff."

They were singing at the top of their lungs. Yes, the very freaking top.

It just so happened, that singing helped them get out. Oh you ask why? Well dear child, it just so Happened that Professor McGonagal was passing by. If your a teacher and you hear someone{s} singing,a t the top of their lungs, you investigate.

"CAN YOU DANCE LIKE A HIPPOGRIFF? NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA FLYIN' OFF FROM A CLIFF NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA SWOOPIN' DOWN, TO THE GROUND  
>NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA WHEEL AROUND AND AROUND AND AROUND NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA"<p>

She followed the noise, and noticed, it seamed to be coming out of a broom closet. Minerva tried to open the door, but it was locked. With the flick of her wand she unlocked the door. It swung open, and two red heads, and blonde fell out.

There was a chorus of 'Ouch!' coming from the trio.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard is going on?" The professor schreached.

"Well you see, we were hiding from Filtch!" The pale blonde girl explained.

"And somehow the door locked!" The older of the twins explained.

All McGonagall did to reply was shake her head and walk away.

"Um, Etta can I talk to you?"

"You already are." She scoffed, wail dusting off her dress.

"Just come down the hall."

Amazingly enough, Vallie listened. We walked down the hall, when we came to a moving staircase, we stopped.

"Yeah? What is it?

My face went hot, and my stomic was doing flip flops.

"N- Never mind Valleretta.." I glanced at her and ran off.

"Well?" George asked.

"I- I didn't ask her.."

"WHAT? WHY?"

" I don't- Why would she say yes.."

"YOU! IDIOT!"

Etta walked by, glanced at us and walked in the direction of the Slythterin wing, as we call it.

"She **would **say yes! You are so blind!" George said. He inherited mum's temperature. But it isn't as bad. "Do you even notice that in every class all of us are in, she give's you, 'the look.'"

"The look?" I asked, sounding very stupid.

"You bloody idiot! She get's that dreamy look, normally sighs."

It hit me right in the face.

"Are you saying, that she likes me?"

"Yes! She told me in our first year!"

"F- First year?"

"Yes! I wanted to tell her that you liked her since you were 8, but I went against it."


	3. Passing notes

**A/N Hey-o! So I was reading through the story, and noticed that you cant see the sign thing I use for POV switch. Really sorry 'bout that. So if you can't tell who POV it is from. If it says she said, then it's Fred or George, or 3rd person. If it says he said Etta or third person. Third person has more description. Are you board yet? Anyways, that's all. Enjoy the passage of notes!**

September 3rd 1990 11:55 AM

ETTA! ~F

What? *V

What time is it? I can't see the clock! ~F

Almost lunch. V

But i'm board! F

This is school, what'd you expect? V

Dunno. Dung bombs F

Your just so * insert something* V

Amazing? Good looking? F

Go play hide and go seek. V

I can't it's class! F

September 3rd 1990 10:02 AM

Ask her at lunch. G

What? F

Ask Etta, to got to Hogsmeed. At Lunch. G

But that's like, 2 months away! F

You're point? G

You're = You are Your = what you meant. F

Who are you? Mum? G

No i'm your twin! F

the 'I' in i'm should be a capetle G

Do you want to be hit? OH you spelled CAPITAL wrong. F

Shut up... G

September 4th 1990 2:50 PM

Ten minutes! :D F

Go away Weasley. V

Which one? G

Each of you. V

Ettttaa! F

What. V

5 minutes!

Yes, and then I'll kill you, or feed you to the squid, which ever you please. V

Um, how's about we prank Draco. F

That works too. But I can't. He gave me 50 Galleons so I wouldn't prank him all of first semester. V

WHAT? F

I needed some new stuff from Zonkos. My stock ran low. V

So now what? F

You two prank, I watch. He never said anything about you two. V

**More two come. If oyu see 'passing notes' or something in the chapter names, then it'll be 'round these lines. K? ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 The Slytherin Princess

Chapter 4

October 30th

I decided to ask her.

Mainly because George and Lee were saying "Fred loves Valleretta!" Just loud enough for her to hear.

I saw walking towards our table. Or as I should be saying, strutting. Heh. Sorry, reference to our first year. She sat down next to me, and took my bread.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Gryffindor bread is better than any other bread. Duh!"

"Yes, because there's such a difference." Lee joked..

"Stuff it. " Etta snapped.

"Hey. Vallie.."

"Yup."

"So um-"

"Cough it uuuup"

"Wanna go to, Hogsmeed with me?"

She, George, and Lee spit out what they were drinking.

"OH, um- Yeah! I'd love to!"

"Wait, really?" Shit. Now i'm dumbfounded.

"Yes, you blithering idiot. I'll meet you there."

And with that, she walked off.

"I swear, if either of you say anything, word'll get to, Draco. Then 'their father will hear about it'. And I'll probably get killed."

"Well, I don't want to loose my favorite brother." George said.

"Exactly." I said. "Now, can I freak the fuck out?"

"Yes." They chorused.

Then, I drowned on about, well. Everything about her.

"Sooooooo" Alice asked.

"Yes." I snapped.

"You going to Hogsmeed?"

"No."

"Come onn! It'll be so fun!"

"I've been there before." I said.

_Just shut up, you little bastard._

"Alrighty, your highness."

"Not you as well. Just because I am part of the Black and Malfoy, family, does not make me the 'Slytherin Princess.'"

"The fifth years find it hilarious!"

"Well isn't that swell." I growled, flicking away the first page of witch weekly.

"You might even get a crown!"

"Well that's bloody fun."

"Perk up!" She chirped.

I am really happy, but, I don't wanna tell youuuu.

"Hey, i'm gonna go-"

"Seeee Freddie! When will you two go out?"

After tomorrow, but I would never tell you.

I left the dorm, and made my way up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Shit." I mumbled.

"Well, _that's_ not very lady like."

I spun around, only to see the best people in the world. Ever.

"Oh, just let me in."

When we got in, Harry and Ron gave me a set of odd looks.

"What? The Slytherin's are bitch's."  
>"Yeah, and everyone but, Etta, sucks!" Fred grinned.<p>

"And swallows." George added.

"Swallow, what?" Ron asked. Oh, so innocent.

"Their gilly water." I said. And with that, we went up to their dorms.


End file.
